The National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) is committed to increasing the participation of minority and underrepresented scholars involved in drug abuse research and training. To meet this goal, NIDA has developed the Special Populations Research Development Seminar Series. The seminar series is designed to provide information and experiences to participants that will improve their understanding of the competitive research funding process and encourage their seeking of research grants, particularly ROI awards. The Series is organized and presented to provide a fundamental understanding of the language and process of research funding from preproposal through peer review to award. Emphasis is placed on scientific and methodological mentoring, with a concentration on developing an improved understanding of research design, data analysis, and proposal preparation. A grant assistance computer software package called Morpheus has been developed and is available for utilization in the Special populations Research Development Series. The purpose of this contract is to: l) provide a broad range of logistical/ technical support for the Special populations Research Development Seminar series: 2) in collaboration with the Project Officer, assist in the planning and development of program agendas and selection of participants and faculty: and 3) provide minimal computer support for "Morpheus".